


A literal sweet kiss

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "How about.." The dark-haired boy pondered."Get on with it already-""How about a kiss?"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	A literal sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: "How about a kiss?"

Hanamaki Takahiro adores chocolate.

He would bring a few pieces to a few packages to a. whole bar to school. He hides it quite well though, he has mastered defeating Oikawa's snooping tendencies at one point ("Makki! Why won't you share?" "It's mine, go away!") and now he can always have his chocolate in peace.

So when his whole bar of chocolate disappeared into thin air from his bag when he checked it again after practice, he immediately thought of Oikawa. After all, who else? He walks over to the captain who was currently being nagged by Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa, give me back my chocolate." He demands, crossing his arms.

"I don't have- You had chocolate? Makki, I thought you promised me you would share!" 

"I swear to god if you're lying-"

"I didn't see him take anything." Iwaizumi interrupted. Takahiro paused, if Iwaizumi's the one defending Oikawa, he most probably didn't do anything.

"Fine. You're still not off the hook though." He huffed.

"I didn't even do anything!" Oikawa whined.

So that was a fail. 

He looks around, glaring at anyone who seemed suspicious. Everyone was doing their thing, Kyoutani and Yahaba were arguing again, Watari, being the only sane one, was trying to stop them, Kunimi was trying to comfort Kindaichi because of something. Nothing seems out of place, and no one seems suspicious. 

He pouted, walking out of the gym as he dwelled on the loss of his beloved chocolate. The only person he hasn't observed like a lab rat is the one and only Matsukawa. 

"What's wrong, sugarplum?" Matsukawa strolled out, speak of the devil. Takahiro mentally cringed at the name.

"Nothing.." He mutters out. Looking at the other boy up and down to check for any strange behavior. 

"It doesn't look like nothing to me, with your bottom lip jutting out like that." Matsukawa grins. 

"Don't laugh at me when I say it." He says quietly. 

"Have I ever laughed at you?" Takahiro holds back saying 'Yes.'.

"So my bar of chocolate disappeared." He sees Matsukawa's grin widen. 

"I told you to not laugh at me.." He murmurs. 

"I'm not laughing, I'm just kind of smiling!" Matsukawa's grin grows into a quiet chuckle. 

"Whatever, it's essentially the same concept." He rolls his eyes. 

"Well.. I think I might know where your chocolate is." Matsukawa winks. Takahiro groans. 

Takahiro narrows his eyes. "Did you take it?"

"Mm. Who knows." He definitely has it, Takahiro figures out. 

"Matsukawa Issei, give me back my chocolate. 

"Oo, full names. Feisty." He wiggles his eyebrows like he always does when he's teasing someone. 

"Issei... Please give me back my chocolate."

Takahiro thinks he's hallucinating when he sees sprinkles of pink on the taller's face at that. Was he uncomfortable? Should he have not said that? 

"Let's make a deal." Matsukawa recovers. 

"What do you want, you nasty thief?" Matsukawa taps his chin if he's in actual thought. 

"How about you treat me to lunch for a month?"

"Are you serious?" He physically cannot do that. He barely can eat on his own. 

"I'm just kidding!" Matsukawa laughs. Thank god. 

"How about.." The dark-haired boy pondered. 

"Get on with it already-"

"How about a kiss?" 

Takahiro paused. "What?"

"A kiss." Matsukawa smiles. Takahiro feels a little faint. 

"That... No... I.." He turns away, his face almost matching his hair. 

He thinks he sees Matsukawa tense up and then deflate at what he replied. 

"That's fine. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Forget about it." Matsukawa assures. 

"Here's your bar, enjoy~" He says, handing over the chocolate bar he hid in his bag. 

Takahiro raises his hand, seemingly to take the chocolate until he grabs the front of Matsukawa's shirt and pressing their lips together fumbling as he has never kissed anyone before. 

Matsukawa lets out an embarrassing squawk of surprise, but getting back to reality quickly and pressing back, just as sweet. Takahiro is bad at this, but he has Matsukawa. They have all the time in the world. 

When they part, Takahiro is smiling so bright without even noticing it himself. Matsukawa mirrors him, pulling him in by his waist. 

"So.. Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Matsukawa asks. 

"Sure. You can call me by my given name if I can call you by yours."

"Alright, Takahiro." His heart flutters. If he could listen to him say his name like that on repeat for the rest of his life, he would. 

"Issei." He replies, as he wraps his arms around the taller's neck, pecking him on his lips again quickly. They stay like that for a while, forehead against forehead, swaying side to side, lingering in each other before they break apart to refrain from Oikawa's loud squeals if they get seen. 

When they walk back home, Matsukawa, no, Issei would take his hand into his own and kiss it before letting go. They have random conversations, jumping from topic to topic without making any sense, but it's okay, he thinks, as he chews on the chocolate he's sharing with Issei. 

The sweet has melted a bit now, getting all over his fingers and making them all feel sticky, but he doesn't particularly care when Issei looks at him like he's the best thing in the world. Like he's the sun, like he's the center of the universe. He's happy. They're happy. 

At their wedding, Issei would bring the very same chocolate bar that got them together. Issei would ask him for a kiss before giving it to him. Takahiro would cry from all the nostalgia and the love he has for this man. Hanamaki would be Matsukawa instead. 

They would be so tangled within one another that they wouldn't be able to tell where they end and the other begins. They'll love each other so much that it would get overwhelming sometimes. They would be so awfully domestic that it's disgusting. 

But for now, they walk in the sunset, basking in each other. They have a long future, and they will live happily through all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda not proud of this but at least it's readable.
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
